What did you expect?
by Mantelia
Summary: John manque d'écraser un cadeau déposé devant le 221B Baker Street. Oneshot.


Ceci est le fruit d'une séance d'écriture effrénée.

* * *

><p>« Joyeuse St Valentin, John. »<p>

L'improbable paquet était apparut le matin devant la porte du 221B Baker Street. John était descendu acheter le journal pour le lire devant son petit déjeuner. Encore à moitié en pyjama et à peine sortit du lit, il était descendu dans la rue. Il avait failli marcher sur la boîte en forme de cœur juste sur le paillasson devant la porte de dehors. En clignant des yeux, et vérifiant qu'il avait bien lu la carte coincée entre le ruban et la boîte, John ramassa le paquet.

La date du jour était le 20 avril. Ca n'était pas un paquet normal. John décida d'aller acheter le Times avant de décider de s'inquiéter de la boîte en forme de cœur. Peut-être une lubie de Sherlock. Peut-être un nouveau cas des plus bizarres. Sherlock en aurait bien besoin. Peut-être une ex un peu trop stalkeuse sur les bords. John n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. Contrarié, mais souriant, il partit d'un pas décidé acheter le journal.

- John, qu'est-ce que vous avez là ? demanda Mrs Hudson quand elle le croisa devant l'appartement.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit John.

- C'est quelqu'un qui tient à vous en tout cas.

- Pourquoi ?

John fronça les sourcils en examinant la boîte. A part la forme de cœur et le bruit de chocolats rebondissant à l'intérieur, rien ne lui sautait aux yeux.

- Vous ne sentez pas cette odeur ? C'est du parfum, dit Mrs Hudson. Du parfum d'homme... Un cadeau de Sherlock ?

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil que John choisit d'ignorer. Il remonta pensivement les escaliers. Mrs Hudson avait raison, la boîte était imbibée de parfum. Il n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, parce que le parfum lui était familier. Non, pas celui de Sherlock. Celui de ... ? Non, John l'avait sur le bout de la langue, mais pas plus.

Quand il fut de retour à l'appartement, John découvrit que Sherlock avait dormi dans le canapé du salon. Les yeux trop embués de sommeil, il ne l'avait pas vu en partant. John lâcha un petit rire. Sherlock avait tout de même eut la présence d'esprit de prendre une couverture. John la lui remonta au-dessus des épaules. Sherlock se retourna dans son sommeil en soupirant profondément, ses cheveux étaient aplatis d'un côté.

John déposa la boîte et le journal sur la table et se mit à préparer du café pour lui et du thé pour Sherlock. Il déposa les tasses sur un plateau au fond désuet imprimé de fleurs que Mrs Hudson leur avait donné. Beurre, confitures, pain de mie, jus d'orange. John hésita à faire cuire un peu de bacon et puis se dit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de faire la vaisselle si jamais la mystérieuse boîte s'avérait être le point de départ d'un nouveau cas. A la réflexion, la seule idée de faire la vaisselle l'ennuyait déjà plus que de raison.

Quand John retourna dans le salon, Sherlock s'éveillait. Il s'était redressé sur le canapé, toujours emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Il baillait, les yeux encore fermé.

- Bonjour, Sherlock, dit John. Confortable, ce canapé ?

- Pas vraiment.

Sherlock huma l'air et fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que Lestrade est passé alors que je dormais ? dit-il.

John posa le plateau sur la table et déplia le Times.

- Lest... Non, il n'est pas passé.

Sherlock se leva en gardant la couverture sur ses épaules, il s'assura que ses jambes étaient plus réveillées que ses yeux avant de marcher jusqu'à la table.

- Bizarre. Ca empeste son parfum.

John reposa soudain son journal, regarda Sherlock droit dans les yeux.

- Tu es sérieux, dit John.

- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

John prit la boîte et détacha la carte. "Greg", put-il lire au verso.

- Qu'est-ce que... murmura-t-il.

Sherlock se saisit de la boîte, la renifla et respira le parfum à pleins poumons. Il lâcha un "hum" perplexe avant de l'ouvrir.

- Des chocolats, dit-il.

Sous l'œil attentif de John, il en goûta un cœur de chocolat au lait. Fourré à la praline. Horriblement normal. Aucun poison. Aucun message caché à l'intérieur. Même si ce genre de stratagème était au-dessus du niveau de subtilité de Lestrade.

Ils s'envisagèrent, John passa la carte à Sherlock qui la lue avec une moue.

- "John", "Greg". Terriblement familier, dit-il.

John n'osa pas interpréter ce ton condescendant, presque méprisant, ou jal... Non. Sûrement pas. Sherlock reposa la carte, reprit la boîte, chercha un double fond, examina le ruban rouge.

BIIIP BIIIIP

En sursautant, John sentit que son portable vibrait dans son pantalon. Il avait reçu un SMS de Lestrade.

« Désolé pour hier soir, je crois qu'Anderson m'a joué un mauvais tour. Mis quelque chose dans mon verre. Trouvé facture de taxi pour Baker Street. J'ai dû sonner chez vous pas mal de fois. »

John fit lire le SMS à Sherlock, qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Sherlock.

- Oh, John, si. Tu ne vois pas ?

- Non.

- Lestrade, sous l'influence d'une drogue désinhibitrice, a tenté de te séduire.

- De ME séduire ?

- Oh, tous ces regards en coin prennent soudain tout leur sens. Évidemment, tu n'as pas vu. L'objet du désir est toujours le dernier au courant.

- L'objet du désir ? répéta John.

Sherlock continuait :

- Lestrade ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais il a des sentiments pour toi.

- C'est du délire, dit John en faisant "non" avec sa tête.

- ... il a dû ressortir cette boîte qu'il avait préparée sur un coup de tête le 14 février. Oh, pas étonnant que son mariage ait périclité.

Sherlock cessa soudain sa diatribe, son sourire s'évanouit alors qu'il plantait ses yeux dans ceux de John.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ses avances, tout de même ? dit-il.

- Ses... avances ? Non, Sherlock. Non.

- Bien, conclut-il avec un air satisfait.

John, plus perdu que jamais, tentait d'intégrer les paroles de Sherlock. Ca n'avait aucun sens. Il l'observa boire son thé à petites gorgées, il était parfaitement serein.

- Comment ça "bien" ? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que j'ai répondu ou non à des avances imaginaires, Sherlock ?

Peine perdue. On venait de sonner. Un visiteur, un cas peut-être. En tout cas, Sherlock était déjà loin, et rejetant sa couverture, torse nu, il se préparait déjà à recevoir le visiteur.

- Sherlock ?

- Chhh, John. Celui-ci va être passionnant.

**FIN**


End file.
